


Emily

by matomato



Series: Holmes-Lestrade Family Stories [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emily has puppy eyes, Emily is adorable, Emily is bundle of joy, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Holmes-Lestrade family, M/M, Mycroft is a Softie, POV Mycroft Holmes, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matomato/pseuds/matomato
Summary: This is the story how Mycroft falls in love with another Lestrade family member





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhFuckMystrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFuckMystrade/gifts).



When Greg had asked if he could have his niece for the weekend to their home, Mycroft didn’t think too much about it and agree on it. After all the look on his partner’s face when he explained about how the five years old look and adorable she was, Mycroft didn’t have the heart to say no and so they agreed to have the little Lestrade to come for a visit.

It was Friday night and already passed dinner time when he arrived home from a busy day filled with long meetings, he didn’t remember that Greg’s niece would be there and so he was taken aback when he walked in to the sitting room and found a little brunette girl sitting on Greg’s laps with big two brown eyes while the Inspector stared at him with a hopeful look and a proud grin. Mycroft brain quickly deduced about the girl and he could why Greg was all excited when everytime he talked about the littler girl, she looked very adorable and sweet with her chubby cheeks and those puppy eyes. Greg introduced them and Mycroft offered his hand for the little girl to take. The girl only stared at his hand for a few second before she stretched both arms to him and asked if he could carry her. Mycroft looked up at Greg for permission, noticing how the older man was happy that the girl, Emily, quickly warmed up to the politician. When he had his arms on her, the little girl already wrapped her arms around his neck and called him ‘Mycie’. At that moment Mycroft had somewhat fallen for the little girl.

Emily Rose Lestrade was indeed a bundle of joy. She acted so much like Greg and in Mycroft’s eyes she reminded him of little Sherlock with how she kept calling him Mycie and asked to be picked up when Mycroft was in the room. The little girl even made Greg jealous with all the attention she received from Mycroft although the government official didn’t mind at all as when the night came and the little girl was asleep Mycroft could show how much Greg had his attention in a more intimate way.

A weekend turns into weeks and then it turns into months. Emily was practically living with them and Mycroft didn’t mind at all. He even furnished an entire room for the little girl much to Greg amusement. After all Emily’s mother didn’t really care about her and both Mycroft and Greg decided that they would take care of her. Mycroft basically spoiled the little girl according to Greg, the younger man made sure she had everything she needed and he made sure she felt loved in the house. According to Greg, the little one had Mycroft under her tiny thumbs as Emily would look at Mycroft with her big brown eyes that resembles a kick puppy and a bit of pout to get what she wanted, it was far adorable, not that Mycroft would ever admit in front of his partner, that the supposed to be Ice Man just couldn’t say no. People around them, even strangers, assumed that Emily was Greg’s biological daughter as they look so much alike, from their features, the way they talk but to Mycroft they looked so much alike especially when they asleep, Mycroft even took picture for evidence.

The first time when Emily met Sherlock Holmes, it was a disaster. The five years old cried and ran to Mycroft, told him how the younger Holmes called her a gnome, while the consulting detective sulked and not amused that there was another person who had his brother’s attention, it ended up with the two brothers having a private talk about the situation. And since then Mycroft was always the mediator for the two wherever they met usually during Emily’s violin lesson with the super sleuth. Although Mycroft knew that deep down the two of them were fond of each other and it brought much joy to the elder Holme, after all he did found his brother playing with the little girl and looked at her with fond smile when no one was watching, He also took picture of that.

It was different matter when Mycroft’s parents came to visit London. It would not be the first time they were introduced to Greg properly as Mycroft’s partner but it would be the first one to meet with Emily, who Greg already claimed as his own daughter. Mycroft didn’t know how they would react but he tried to be brave because Greg already a bundle of nerve about meeting his parents. Dinner went fine and so did dessert. Mummy liked Emily already and found her adorable. By the end of the visit she already asked the couple’s permission to kidnap the little girl for a weekend at the Holmes manor in Sussex. The highlight of the night for Mycroft was to hear the little girl called Violet Holmes ‘grandmummy’ and he really hoped it could always stay like that.

“Daddy!” Mycroft blinked few more times and tried to avert his gaze from the custody papers in his hand that just been finalized to look at the doorway where the sound came from. Emily came running, with her little pink umbrella on her hand and left Greg behind. “Up! Up!” Mycroft chuckled seeing her and got up then pulled her up while he kissed her cheek. “I take you had a great time at the park seeing the ducks?” The little girl nodded all excited and started to babble about the ducks and the other children she met while Greg joined the two and kissed Mycroft’s cheek before he also started to talk about what the little one did during their outing.

Mycroft would never guest that by saying yes to Greg’s request that day he would earn himself a little family. By saying yes he would fill his day with waking up the little girl, spend night time to read bedtime stories and make sure there is no monster’s under the five years old bed. He had lost count how many pictures he had on his phone that consist of the little girl, it always brightens his day just like seeing Greg. He was glad that the girl in his arms was his and Greg’s now, their own Emily Rose Holmes-Lestrade, and he couldn’t be more content about how things turned up for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I posted this story last night and this morning I found out that i made a few mistakes so i decided to edit it and it ends up with getting even longer than before because I added a few line here and there. So if some of you had read this story before and stumbled upon this and found that it's a bit different, yeah it is different
> 
> Anyway, this is the introduction of Emily Rose Holmes-Lestrade. The little girl is actually the creation of OhFuckMystrade and myself for our RP and we absolutely adore her, so when i decided to make a story about Holmes-Lestrade love live i decided to put her in the story. This series is based on the RP that we have although it will not go the same direction as what we are doing but it will be more about little snippets of the RP with little tweak.
> 
> I hope all of you enjoy this piece and please leave kudos and comment for feedback or just if you guys wanted to ask for a prompt from this series!
> 
> cheers,  
> matomato x


End file.
